Episode 2.13 (Bubby: Reboot)
Plot JJ, knowing she can't get Lafonda's help to find Mick and Lenny, resorts to 'breaking' into Lafonda's house to find some sort of supernatural object to get her to the Human Dimension. She gets an idea when she sees an old photograph of Greg. Meanwhile, Bubby, Doccy, Natasha, Lafonda, the Elemental Team, Lucy, Saffron, Cora, Rita, Grace, Holly, Joey, Pumpkin, Clyde, Bess, Boston, Tiger, Lex, and even Milly prepare a trip to the Inferno Dimension. In the backyard, Lafonda creates a portal to the aforementioned dimension, and the group - Bubby Kristy's Army - go through. JJ, with a book she borrowed from the library, successfully uses 'artificial' weak magic to activate Lafonda's extremely old portal. JJ passes through, and conveniently enters the remains of the Animal Dimension. She locates Greg's Home Island to find his portal. She breaks it apart and rebuilds it with pieces from Lafonda's portal. In the Inferno Dimension, Yllop warns Olivia of Bubby's arrival. Olivia decides to flee with Yllop, but unfortunately for her is spotted by Bubby's Army. They follow Lafonda through a portal to the Mythology Dimension. As Olivia runs away, Yllop morphs into an enormous eidolon-like creature. Lafonda and the Elemental Team fight and kill Yllop. However, the group are attacked by a swarm of flying shadows, penumbras. In the Animal Dimension, JJ activates her portal and speaks the names of Mick and Lenny; the portal will allow her to teleport right to them. JJ is surprised when it works and she lands in nighttime Los Angeles, in the Human Dimension. She bumps into a group of human teenagers, who attempt to shoot her, but JJ hides inside the nearest house, which happens to be Mick and Lenny's residence. She wakes them up and tells them all that's been happening. In the end, they reluctantly give her natural magic and she teleports back home. In the Mythology Dimension, following the punumbras' defeat, Lafonda says that the combined magic of 5 people, including at least 1 god, should able to strip Lafonda of her own magic. In the Reboot Animal Dimension, an angry JJ confronts Harley and Tom and shows them magic. When even them, Harley and Tom disbelieve her, she transports all three of them to the Mythology Dimension, where she fights off another group of penumbras. However, she reunites with Bubby's Army as they appeared in the same place, and discover with JJ's magic, they can defeat Olivia. The entire group locate Olivia, who turns to them and tells them her family have rejected her and it's time to go someplace else where someone will accept her. When Lafonda tells her they need to get rid of her magic, Olivia accidentally kills Harley in a fit of rage. Immediately after, Lafonda, JJ, Caleb, Liam, and Jeanette use their combined magic to revert Olivia to normal. Finally, they decide to part ways; Olivia, who admits defeat, leaves. Bubby Kristy's Army returns to the Reboot Animal Dimension and Tom apologises to JJ before deciding it's best that they part ways too. Cora and Bess bring up the fact that since Olivia is gone, it's probably time to think about finding their mother. In a flashback, Obee is seen mourning in the Underground Animal Dimension alone after Danny's presumed death. Angry, he stabs himself in the eye before collapsing onto the ground... Gallery LosAngelesBR213.jpeg Category:Bubby: Reboot episodes Category:Bubby: Reboot (Season 2) episodes